Many systems use switching regulators to generate regulated voltages for use by other components. In a boost regulator, the regulator generates an output voltage VOUT that is higher than its input voltage VIN. During light load conditions, some boost regulators enter a pulse frequency mode (PFM) of operation. In this mode, a boost regulator enters an operational state to delivery energy to a load and bring an output voltage VOUT into regulation. The boost regulator then enters a sleep state and waits for the output voltage VOUT to leave regulation. This process is repeated to maintain the output voltage VOUT substantially in regulation. However, conventional boost regulators that use a PFM mode of operation often have a variable percentage ripple (defined as ΔVOUT/VOUT) and a variable repetition frequency.